As is well known various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for protecting wheeled vehicles from being stolen. Thefts of parked vehicles from commercial properties, construction sites, storage yards, homes and the like are widespread. Expert thieves have little or no problem getting powered vehicles started without the use of keys, or towing vehicles away that are enchained to structures and having trailer hitch tongue locks by simply cutting or breaking exposed chains or locks.
Commercial vehicles, recreational vehicles, trailers, bobcats, tractors, large vehicles arrangements, multiple axle/single wheel arrangements or multiple axle/wheel arrangements, are often park for an extended period of time. During this parking it is desirable to block the tires against movement, not only for safety against the vehicle rolling, but also for the purpose of securing the vehicle against theft.
Several types of devices have been employed to protect these vehicles from unauthorized removal. There are a wide variety of lockable wheel chock devices, which can be placed in between the ground surface and vehicle tires to prevent rolling of the tires. A disadvantage of these devices is that they are difficult to use on muddy ground.
Another type of wheel lock is attached to the vehicle frame and utilizes movable wedges that engage tire tread faces of a tandem wheel assembly. Several moving parts and leverage linkages are required for operation. The disadvantage of this type of devise is the difficulty of maintenance so that all parts and linkages continue to function.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a vehicle axle/wheel lock anti-theft device which is of simple construction and versatile to serve multiple axle/wheel/arrangements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle axle/wheel lock anti-theft device which is of a simple locking or unlocking operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solid platform for a tire or tires to rest on between wheel chocks so that surrounding environmental conditions are not a factor affecting vehicle axle/wheel assembly encumbering.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle axle/wheel lock anti-theft device which accommodates multiple axle/wheel assemblies spaced between two and twelve inches apart at the closest portion of the treads of each tire.
Accordingly, the present invention as herein described is so designed as to provide an auxiliary manner of securing such vehicles and or tires and wheels thereof against movement of the vehicle and against theft.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by reference to the following disclosure.